


in an ideal world

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: #island #love #wlw, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: our life on the island. together.
Kudos: 1





	in an ideal world

i’d live on a wooded island, with beaches, little water pools near the shore, kind animals. a garden full of exotic plants; everything anyone would need to survive.  
i wouldn’t be alone. id have a wife. we’d live in a yurt in the middle of the island, between the trees near the rabbits that skipped about. her and i would lay down at night, and we would talk until we fell asleep. i would tell her everything i find beautiful about her. her eyes, the way her skin looks in the water, her little laugh.  
we’d wake up and have breakfast of mixed spices and vegetables roasted over the fire with fruit. we’d sit outside and eat, laugh, hold hands and kiss. we’d walk together and i’d put flowers in her hair. befriend a wild cat.  
i would cherish her and the island more than anything else. no one would want to disturb us. when we would get old and die, we would die the same night, curled up together in our sleep. we would die in each others arms.


End file.
